i l l u s i o n
by silver moon droplet
Summary: [contest entry] She kept faith that destiny would be merciful, grant her one last final wish. Who the hell was she kidding? namiku


**_I l l u s i o n.  
_****they were just too pretty to let go of. **

She had faith in him; she believed he could do anything. He was her knight in shinning armor, it was too bad he wouldn't remember her. He couldn't remember the promise he made or her face, the time they spent together in the castle at the place that wasn't suppose to exist. It wasn't fair really; she had faith in him ever since she was created. But he was a knight and she was no princess, she was merely the shadow of one. She could make him have faith in her and only her; she could toy with his memories again. She shook her head, her pale blond hair waving about. Looking up with curious blue eyes, she stared at the white of her walls. Smiling softly, she had faith that she would get out of here one day and that he would run to her and hug her, whispering in her ear. She shook her head again and returned to his memories.

She couldn't do that to him again, he had a princess to return to. She had more faith in him, she noted dully and annoyingly. It wasn't fair, but she couldn't change destiny, and she couldn't change their love; though she longed for it. She longed for emotions to feel, she longed for someone who had a heartbeat. She kept faith that destiny would be merciful and grant her one last final wish.

Who the hell was she kidding?

She had all the faith in the world, but that didn't get her anywhere with Sora; the knight. He would go back to his princess, as would she because she was her shadow. She would be stuck with his shadow, just the leftover, really, and they were supposed to live happily ever after. Because destiny wouldn't give her a choice in the matter, and she couldn't go down her own path and follow her nonexistening heart. Faith wouldn't help her there, because destiny totally pwns faith. She wouldn't give up, not just yet, as there was too much faith and pride and not enough common sense, and she had lost the fight with destiny a long time ago. She wouldn't let go.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes." She smiled and laughed at a dream, a day dream. Among the dreams and the memories she lost herself in him, for the first time she stood up and walked away. She needed a breath of fresh air, or something. She walked out of the white room, breathing slowly, the color coming at her so quickly that it burned. She grimaced. As the ice cold floors touched her feet, she began to walk.

Thoughts and memories that weren't hers filled her head and she let them flow, lifeless. They didn't belong to her, but sometimes she wished they did; as they were so pretty and they gave her so much faith. It made her believe that one day she would have a heart and memories with her friends. She smiled at the idea, the faith putting silly ideas into her head, defying destiny and bringing her hope.

She didn't see him, she just wondered straight into him. She looked up at him, her pale blue eyes examined his face, busted.

"Hello Riku," she said meekly.

"Your not supposed to be out here..." he stated, his voice so cold and hostile. He wanted nothing to do with her, she knew, but she couldn't help but imagine. He was speaking to her, but faith had taken her to such pretty dreams. She couldn't help herself, just had to test her faith with him. She smiled at him, he stepped back, surprised. She had wondered as he sent her a glare, how long ago was it that he had lost his faith in Sora? She pondered this as she returned to her white room.

One smile had given him the thing that he had forgotten about. How was she to know what havoc she was to cause? She was sequencing the memories one faithless day in the darks of her white room. She had to concentrate on the memories; she had no time to play with faith. Faith had taken on a new toy; it had brushed her arm gently. She froze and looked up to him, her confused blue eyes staring into his. This wasn't the Riku she had bumped into only hours before.

Hours ago Riku wouldn't have dared to come into her room or take her chin in his hand. Nor would he have brushed his lips against hers, melting into a kiss. She smiled at him when they broke away. What pretty wonders faith could work when bored...She looked up into the white ceiling and whispered to herself.

"Thank you..."

He had faith in her, and she knew, even though he wouldn't remember her, he always would. A sad smile appeared on her face as tears fell down her porcelain skin. It was sad to watch him go, faithless back into the night along with the rest of the faithless creatures. She wept for them, and they would never know. The true power of faith was an amazing thing, but faith couldn't have it all, destiny made it become less greedy and caring. This faith she knew was only an illusion, because her destiny was the only thing that mattered, and it didn't matter how much faith she had in him.

He would never come back.

But somewhere deep in her heart she could never let go of faith, the dreams were too pretty and she was too stubborn. She wouldn't give up on faith just yet, she would carve her own destiny and her faith would come true. She ran to Riku before he got to the door if faith was being so kind to her, then she pulled him down to her level. She was going to enjoy it. She gave him one last kiss good-bye, and she had no idea how it was going to turn out for her. She would stay faithful to him, even if he couldn't remember. She would stay by his side, because everyone needed a good dab of faith every once in awhile. She had so much to give, he gladly took it.

**&&the fin.**

**For rokukami's contest **

**Check it out. **

**Leave a review. **

**Standard disclaimers apply. **


End file.
